


Moving Day

by GumTree



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GumTree/pseuds/GumTree
Summary: Brienne wasn't sure which was worse, moving alone or finding her handsome neighbor had been watching.





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicoleCollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleCollard/gifts).



> Because: a) IsolaCaramella had a Friday 500-words challenge; b) it's likely still Friday in some alternate universe; c) LadyCarm [NC] prompted me like a sweetheart. Her prompt was: Brienne moves into a new flat and neighbor Jaime helps her with boxes.

Brienne bit her chapped lower lip, swiveling to push the rear door closed with the side of her leg. She winced at the force required and how loudly the old door screeched. Despite puffs of her own breath clouding her vision and the snow and ice, her forehead was sticky with sweat. Clutching her last box to her chest, car keys nestled safely in her pocket, Brienne doubted she would have enough energy to come back down the stairs to lock her vehicle. She could live with that; the only thing left worth stealing was the snow scraper.

She kept her eyes on the salted sidewalk below, concentrating on not falling and mustering the resolve to finish this hellish ordeal. Her feet were dragging at this point, scraping more than stepping. Her stride faltered when a large pair of old sneakers, haphazardly knotted came into her view. She looked up into the eyes of the most handsome man she had ever seen in person and recoiled. It didn’t stop him from catching the right arm of her pea coat in a solid grip.

“Easy, Legs. You might fall."

“Let go,” Brienne managed, and he released her before she could take another step backward. He was the one to back up, until he was in front of the wooden staircase that lead to each communal floor landing in this wrap-around complex.

Her muscles groaned. “You’re blocking…” she sighed, then resolved to just walk around him. She slid a little on the frostbitten grass and made an undignified sound when his hand came to steady her again.

“You just moved into 2-B, right? I’ve heard you huffing and puffing all morning. You look like you could use some help.”

Brienne turned around and scowled. It didn’t matter that she knew it made her uglier, when she likely already looked like an abominable snow creature. “Now? I don’t need your—you want to help me _now_?”

His brow furrowed. She thought he was going to insult her, but his look turned sheepish.

“I know what it’s like to move alone and be stubborn about doing it all at once. I'm sure you've noticed they don't salt the steps. I fell, and now I have – or don’t – have this.” He bent his elbow and held up his forearm, the sleeve of his over-sized mint sweater flopping over where is right hand should be.

Brienne blanched under his earnest stare and the increasing weight of the box between them. “I’m sorry, I—”

“I’m Jaime. From 2-A," he offered.

She responded without thinking.

He nodded, then reached towards her with both arms, and took her last box with ease.

With her burden removed and the ache in her arms and chest easing, Brienne blinked repeatedly to confirm the irregularity she was now seeing: Jaime, with both his large hands intact, grasping her possessions like precious cargo as he ascended the staircase.

“Brienne,” he called back over his shoulder with a boyish smile on his face. “Let me make it up to you over lunch.”


End file.
